Gritos en la ocuridad
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: La pesadilla estaba iniciando, ¿Qué pudo llevar a la muerte a Freddie y a la locura a Sam? ¿Cual es el secreto que esa extraña pareja conoce? Una broma se convirtió en su peor pesadilla, de la cual ninguno iba a despertar.  Traición, dolor y amor  Seddie
1. Prologo

**Pues está es una historia que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace meses, espero le guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gritos en la oscuridad…<strong>

**Prologo**

**Catorce años después**

Tres personas caminaban lentamente hasta el gran portón de metal, estaban en la correccional al sureste de Washington. La pelinegra se adelanto mientras su esposo hablaba con su suegra, esos lugares no eran bueno para su estabilidad emocional.

-¿En qué puedo servirle? –Preguntó el guardia de seguridad con fastidio.

-Queremos ver a Gibby Gibson, Bradley Johnson y Spencer Shay –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabe usted que no pueden tener contacto con ellos? Están atrapados en…

-Sí, lo sé. Están en máxima seguridad –completó ella encogiéndose de hombros. –Sin embargo, mi esposo y yo no tenemos problemas con ello.

-Muy bien, sus nombres –preguntó malhumorado.

-Alexa Baker y David Baker –indicó sonriente, no había porque dudar de ellos.

-Sus identificaciones… -Alexa le dio con amabilidad sus identificaciones.

Minutos más tarde, David llegó y la abrazó por detrás. Ella amaba tanto a ese hombre que había hecho locuras por salvar su relación, tal vez esta fue la más grande de todas. Años atrás, con el miedo e inseguridades, ella no lo había tratado, pero ahora era diferente y no sentía ni una pisca de remordimiento.

Cuando por fin le dieron el permiso, entraron a una pequeña sala y tres hombres esperaban por la visita, su primera visita en catorce años. Spencer Shay en su tiempo, había sido un hombre muy gracioso y atractivo, pero los años en la cárcel lo habían convertido en un viejo sin vida. De igual forma Gibby y Bradley, ambos, hombres sin sueños ni alegrías. Alexa sonríe al verlos y ellos se extrañan de esa visita, ni siquiera la conocían.

-Buenas tardes, Spencer Shay, tiempo sin verte. Estoy feliz que aun estés vivo –ella dio inicio a la conversación.

-Disculpe, señorita, pero yo no la conozco –susurró abatido el hombre, que mantenía la barba de años.

-¡Oh, claro que sí! Estoy agradecida que me consideres señorita, pero te aseguro que no lo soy –ronroneó Alexa mientras era abrazada por su rubio esposo.

Spencer frunció el ceño y miro a los otros dos desconcertado, no entendía la visita.

-Mi amor, este tipo de conversaciones de alcoba no son aptas para ellos… -su mirada fría atravesó a cada uno. –Tal vez no nos reconozcas, pero nosotros a ustedes sí. Aunque estén viejos, demacrados y deprimidos, en esta pequeña caja de oro.

-Estamos agradecidos que nos visiten, allá adentro es una locura –susurró Gibby lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

-Lo sé, estuve allí un buen tiempo… cuando era joven -susurró después de la pausa con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios. –Aclárame algo, Brad, ¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente?

El hombre flacuchento y barbudo suspiro.

-Porque ayudé a la chica que me gustaba a jugar una broma que terminó mal… -Alexa dibujó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de broma?

-Queríamos hacerles creer… no importa, era un estúpida venganza que se nos volteó –susurró acercándose al vidrio que los separaba. –Lo único que sé, es que no tuve nada que ver. ¿Te conozco?

-Me conoces bien, Bradley querido… -Alexa se acercó más al vidrio y casi pegando sus labios, le susurró-. Sé que no eres el culpable, pero igual pagaras por cabrón…

-Amor, recuerda, no malas palabras –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Brad la reconoció, por años tuvo esa palabra, ese tono y esa forma de decirlo en su mente. La verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no era posible.

-Ellos están aquí, encerrados, por motivos diferentes por los que tu estuviste aquí –la voz del rubio bajo unos cuantos decibeles-, ellos mataron a Freddie Benson de iCarly y mandaron al psiquiátrico a Samantha Puckett después de haber perdido su hijo.

Él hizo un sonido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bastardos… quiero que vean esto y lo vean muy bien porque los mandará directo al manicomio saberlo… -susurró David con malicia.

Por otro lado, Joane Baker estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta último modelo de su hijo, la Q7 de la Auddi era el modelo. Al principio, todo le parecía incorrecto, pero ahora al saber las razones, aplaudía las decisiones de sus hijos. Estaba orgullosa de ellos por luchar, a costa de todos y de aquellos que los traicionaron.

A lo lejos, su hijo se acercaba con su esposa, parecían complacidos y eso le alegro. Era hora de borrar antiguos fantasmas en su vida. Nunca se los dijo, pero hacían una pareja encantadora y ella no pudo estar en desacuerdo con la elección de su hijo.

-Joane, es hora de visitar a nuestra amiga –dijo Alexa sonriente, a ella le encantó la idea.

-Eso está bien, me parece perfecto –susurró de acuerdo su suegra. –Solo quiero que sean felices…

-Y lo seremos, cuando ellos terminen de pagar cada uno de los daños causados a Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson. De nuestra parte esta, que ellos nunca olviden esa atrocidad y ese engaño que los llevó a la destrucción –Joane asintió de acuerdo antes de encaminarse hacia la cárcel de máxima seguridad de mujeres.

El viaje fue largo, pero no estaban cansados. Había un motivo más importante para darle cavidad al cansancio. Alexa miró distraída el lugar, le traía tan malos recuerdos, pero un esfuerzo no estaba demás. Sintió la mano de su esposo y sonrió, solo para decirle que estaba bien, que nada le pasaba. Aun no podía creer la suerte que tenía por tener un esposo tan bueno, amable y la amara tanto, como ella a él.

-Es hora de entrar, las ratas quieren su queso… -tarareó la pelinegra entre risas.

-Volveremos pronto, mamá… -dijo David con una sonrisa.

Después del papeleo inicial, le permitieron ver a Carly Shay. Ella era la única de las mujeres que no había muerto esa noche. Lo que una estúpida broma pudo hacer. Entraron a una pequeña sala con una mesa, Carly estaba esposada en una de las sillas, sin poder moverse. Ambos tomaron asiento frente a ella.

-Si ellos no estuvieran muertos, la escena fuera totalmente diferente, pero parecida –dijo David con sorna y la pelirroja comenzó a reír de acuerdo.

-Si son otros fanáticos molestos y con sed de venganza, pueden irse por donde vinieron –susurró de forma áspera.

-No te creas el último ombligo del mundo, Shay. No queremos vengarnos de nadie, aunque nuestra visita sea para ello –susurró Alexa con una amplia sonrisa.

Por unos minutos, guardaron silencio, Carly tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos rojos. Tal vez su estadía en la cárcel no era buena, pero eso era lo que menos les preocupaba. Alexa tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, delicadamente, con los de ella. Su historia era trágica, todo ese tiempo siendo amigos, siendo el trío perfecto de iCarly y sucedió eso, era triste.

-¿Entonces para que están aquí? –Preguntó interesada, nunca había visto esa pareja y las visitas que recibía era para echarle en cara su error.

-Pobre, pobre, Carly Shay. Hasta me da ganas de decir cosas que pueden sacarte de este hueco infernal –susurró Alexa con veneno, la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Pero no es mi problema si te estás pudriendo aquí, te lo mereces.

La morena suspiró abatida, si habían venido a echarle en cara su error y lo peor es que tenían razón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y su corazón se estrujó ante el recuerdo. Ella no quería que sus amigos murieran, no era su intención y tampoco que la chica que era como su hermana, terminara loca en un manicomio.

-Yo no quise… yo solo quería –logró escapar en medio de un sollozo lastimero.

-A mi no me importa lo que querías, Shay –la pelinegra se acercó a su oído y susurró algo que la traumo.

La pareja se levantó y se encaminó hasta la puerta, cuando escucharon un grito que los hizo detenerse.

-Por favor, no… por favor, perdónenme… yo no quise –varios guardias la tomaron del cuerpo y ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Ese es tu problema, Carly, tu no quisiste, pero lo hiciste –dijo David antes de salir con su esposa.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la camioneta, la pelinegra se sentía tensa. Nunca imaginó reaccionar de esa forma, pero la daba cierta satisfacción. Les haría pagar todo lo que hicieron, a como dé lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su esposo mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Perfectamente bien –respondió ella con una sonrisa. –Con este bebé en camino, nada podría ser mejor, te amo…

-Y yo a ti –susurró él antes de besarla.

En esa escena patética, donde ambos salían de una penitenciaría de máxima seguridad, se besaban con locura, sabiendo que la pesadilla había terminado.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

**Capitulo 1**

**El comienzo **

Carly Shay caminaba enfurecida por las calles de Seattle, jamás imagino sentirse así por una tontería, pero una promesa era una promesa. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, escribía un mensaje porque necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Siguió caminando y apresuró el paso cuando vio su edificio, tenía que hablar con Spencer y contarle todo.

Llegó a Brushwell y subió las escaleras, no se iba a detener por el ascensor, tardaría mucho. ¿Quién era Carly Shay actualmente? Una de las presentadoras más famosas y jóvenes a nivel mundial, su show iCarly era visto por millones de personas alrededor del mundo. Ella tenía 20 años y esperaba por su aceptación en la Universidad de Washington, estudiaría drama.

-Carly, recibí tu mensaje… -la morena lo cayó con un beso desesperado. ¿Quién era él? Pues nada más y nada menos que Bradley, asistente técnico de iCarly.

-Cállate y bésame –susurró Carly entre besos. –Solo quiero eso…

Minutos más tarde, la morena abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a sus amigos en la sala. Estaban riendo mientras jugaban con un artilugio de esos que tanto amaba la rubia. La morena arqueó una ceja y suspiro. Ninguno de ellos notó su presencia hasta que cerró la puerta de un portazo, Sam chilló asustada y Freddie se giró sorprendido.

-Oh, Carly… te estábamos esperando –dijo Freddie rápidamente.

-Sí… Freddie te trajo un batido, pero me lo tome –Carly se esforzaba por sonreír, pero le costaba, sobre todo cuando estaba tan molesta.

-Igual no quería, estoy llena… cené con Brad a la grill –Brad la miró sorprendido y ella sonrió. –No tenemos que ocultar nada, no somos como esas personas que esconden su vida, temerosos por ser descubiertos.

La rubia se removió en su asiento nerviosa y Freddie fue por un poco de agua, la verdad era que ninguno deseaba mirar a su amiga a los ojos por temor a que lo descubrieran. Cuando tenían dieciséis, decidieron contarle al mundo que habían terminado, para tratar de tener un poco de privacidad en sus vidas y probar algo nuevo. Todo había resultado de maravilla, su amor había crecido a niveles alarmantes, tanto que llegó el momento que un beso o una caricia no eran suficientes; cuando eso sucedió, fue lo máximo, el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de hacer las cosas así, ni tampoco de sus resultados. Su relación fue y era perfecta, se veían todos los días, pero tenían que fingir ser amigos y enemigos, lo de siempre. Sin embargo, Freddie y Sam buscaban un tiempo a solas, y no había nada mejor que acurrucarse en la escalera de incendios. El castaño había bloqueado la entrada de arriba abajo, entonces colgó unas sabanas creando un ambiente acogedor y vaya que lo era, todas las noches era una experiencia nueva.

-¿Acaso escuché a Sam llamar a Freddie por su nombre? –Preguntó de pronto Spencer.

-Es que… ya no me cae tan mal –susurró la rubia poniéndose colorada.

Un día de esos, no aguantarían y le gritarían al mundo sus sentimientos, pero para ese momento faltaba mucho, necesitaban estar seguros; no de su amor, sino de la reacción que podrían tener. La rubia vio como Carly secreteaba con Brad y su hermano, de un momento a otro, ellos subieron las escaleras y los dejaron solos.

-Bebé, creo que están sospechando… al menos Carls –dijo Sam mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. –Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Lo sé, yo también siento el ambiente extraño… -el castaño la miró a los ojos y sonrió. –Dios, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Sam correspondió a su sonrisa y suspiró.

-Tanto como yo a ti, como quisiera gritarlo y terminar con esta farsa –ella dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas. –Pero creo que debemos pasar más tiempo con ella, la estamos dejando de lado… desde… -Sam suspiró cuando sintió los labios de Freddie en su cuello. –Desde esto… tenemos que controlarnos.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible cuando te tengo a mi lado –susurró el castaño abrazándola.

Se besaron por un largo rato, para la rubia, los labios de su novio eran esquicitos, lo mejor que había probado. Eran suaves y cálidos, cada vez que lo tenía al frente moría por probarlos. Freddie se apartó y le susurró.

-Si seguimos así, me haré responsable de tu secuestro y tenemos que ensayar –Sam asintió y le dio otro beso antes de separarse.

Cuando la rubia sentía ansiedad, se encaminaba al único lugar que podía calmarla, la cocina. Minutos más tarde, baja Spencer con un semblante serio y algo pálido, al parecer recibió una noticia no grata. Luego, Brad apareció con el rostro lleno de confusión y negaba repetidas veces, como si no pudiera creer algo. Por último, Carly bajaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, si Sam conocía bien a su amiga, algo había pasado que la dejó complacida.

-Chicos, cinco minutos y subimos para nuestro último ensayo –Sam le sonrió de acuerdo antes de subir las escaleras. – ¿Y a ella que le sucede? Ha estado más rara que de costumbre.

-No lo sé, es tu amiga y debes saberlo… ella ni confía en mí –dijo Freddie entrecortadamente, estaba nervioso y todos lo habían notado.

Dos pisos más arriba, Sam buscaba algo que le indicara el porqué de ese comportamiento tan extraño. La laptop de su novio estaba apagada y las cámaras de la sala estaban desconectadas, al menos sabía que no los habían espiado. Se dejó caer relajada en uno de las sillas y encendió la televisión, lo que vio no le gusto, ni un poco.

Ella se levantó nerviosa y apagó el aparato, no podía ser posible eso, tenía que hablar con Freddie y contarle toda la verdad. Pero primero, debía calmarse, no podía levantar sospechas y arruinar todo eso que había descubierto.

-Sí, el show de hoy será lo máximo, te lo aseguró… solo déjame actuar –pidió Carly con dulzura, más de lo que se podía soportar, cuando estaba entrando con Freddie en aturdido.

-Está bien, pero ¿que se supone que haremos Sam y yo? –Preguntó sin saberlo.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué rayos Freddie pregunta eso, no se supone que es el productor técnico? Pues no, desde hace dos años pasó a ser parte del reparto. Al principio era recurrente, como en los inicios de Gibby, pero luego fue permanente junto a Carly y a Sam.

-No te preocupes por ello, Fred, te aseguró que les gustara –él no sabía porque, pero no le gusto nada. Miró de reojo a Sam, que tenía el seño fruncido y se encogió de hombros, enviando un mensaje oculto a Sam y un "está bien" para su amiga.

-Muy bien, Sam saluda al público, luego Freddie y al final yo… -tarareaba Carly sin mirarlos. –Llega Gibby con su traje de buzo y…

Sam no paraba de morderse el labio, ¿Cómo haría para decirle a su novio que Carly sabía todo? No solo eso, todos sabían. Durante todo el ensayo previo, Carly no paraba de mirarlos disimuladamente, ella fue consciente de las miradas y muecas que hacían, todo parecía indicar que estaban nerviosos. La morena sonrió abiertamente, seguramente su amiga los había descubierto, no era de extrañarse, Sam siempre fue la más audaz.

-Brad, ¿listo? –el asintió con nerviosismo.

-Treinta segundos… -informó desde la laptop.

Sam corrió hacia su amiga y la ayudo a arreglarse, no se dio cuenta de la mirada que ella le estaba dando. Algo había cambiado. Freddie las observaba sonriente, en realidad estaba embelesado ante la belleza de su novia, no podía ocultar lo enamorado que estaba de ella, ya no.

-En 5, 4, 3, 2… -Brad imitó el iniciar de Freddie y esté le hizo una mueca.

-Hola, hola… aquí Sam, lista para las sorpresas venideras –Freddie arqueó una ceja, sabía que algo tramaba porque eso no era parte del dialogo.

-Aquí Freddie… -se limitó a decir, estaba muy nervioso.

-Y yo… Carly, lista para demostrarle al mundo todo –el castaño se tensó ante sus palabras y miró a Brad, él se encogió de hombros y siguió grabando. –Para el segmento de hoy, Gibby nos iba a demostrar que tanto podía aguantar sin respirar, dentro de una piscina de café… pero, hemos decidido hacer uno nuevo…

-¿Qué? –dijeron Sam y Freddie al unisonó.

-Una chica de Yakima nos envió una propuesta y lo aceptamos. Ella propone que, dos de los integrantes se besen y confiesen su amor en vivo –Carly miró fijamente a sus amigos. –El equipo de iCarly ha decidido que sean Sam y Freddie, después de todo, donde hubo fuego…

-¿Estás loca? No podemos… -gritó Freddie.

-Si pueden, solo es unir sus labios y…

-No lo haremos, yo no quiero…

Gibby apareció con dos sillas, sentó a Freddie en una de ellas y a Sam frente a él.

-Ahora mírense fijamente a los ojos y nieguen, públicamente, que quieren besarse –dijo Carly con malicia.

El corazón del castaño no paraba de latir, él no podía ocultar más lo que sentía, pero no se atrevía a actuar sin su consentimiento. Sam no poseía emoción en su rostro, parecía estar aburrida, sin embargo, ya no podía aguantar más. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y susurró un débil te amo, ella sabía que eso debilitaría todas las barreras de su novio, que cortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un beso necesitado.

A ninguno de los dos le importó estar al aire, tampoco lo que sus amigos pensaran, solo querían sacar eso que tenían en sus pechos. Poder ser capaces de salir sin fingir o algo similar. Se separaron segundos después, sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados, ya estaba hecho.

-¿Cuándo se suponía que nos iban a decir esto? –Chilló Carly emocionada, pero molesta al mismo tiempo.

-Queríamos estar preparados –susurró Freddie mirando a los chicos, la cámara estaba apagada y había una sensación extraña en el ambiente.

-Bueno, todo está perfecto ahora –dijo Carly convencida-, no habrá más mentiras y tampoco tendrán que ocultarse, todo estará bien. Todo estará bien…

Sam no sabía porque esa frase le traía temor, ella podía sentir los dedos de Freddie rosando su espalda, trataba de tranquilizarla. Carly bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa, todo estaba muy bien, a decir verdad, peligrosamente bien y Sam lo tenía que averiguar.

-Amiga, ¿Quieres ir al cine con nosotros mañana? –La pelinegra se detuvo y sonrió.

-Claro que sí, juntos como antes –Carly los abrazó. Sam y Freddie fingieron una sonrisa, ese abrazo no se sentía como antes.

Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que tienen dudas, pero mis amores, no puedo responderlas porque les diría todo... yo me conozco. La historia es muy enredosa, lo sé. Comienzo con 14 años después e inicio... pues en el inicio. Espero disfruten de este capitulo, tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo. <strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, xD aunque la mayoría eran de confusión, pues informo que eso era lo que buscaba... :) **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

**Ilusión**

Freddie esperaba aburrido en una esquina, aun no se decidían que película ver, en realidad las chicas no se decidían. Tenía rato allí parado, escuchando a su novia y a su mejor amiga pelear por una película romántica o una de horror. Al final ganó Sam, era lógico, ni él con sus trucos podía convencerla de lo contrarió.

Compraron palomitas y sodas, las gigantes para Sam obviamente. La película era realmente grotesca o al menos eso pensaba Freddie, porque por primera vez, Carly parecía interesada en una. Trataba de una persecución, algo trillada para él, pero más sangrienta. Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde, Freddie trataba de quitarse el sabor amargo de su boca, nunca se acostumbraría al gusto extraño que tiene su novia.

Carly por su parte, parecía emocionada y comentaba las mejores partes con Sam. Al rato, decidieron cenar en el centro comercial, pero sin dejar el tema de lado. La rubia estaba extasiada, más que eso, se sentía completa al ver que su amiga la apoyaba por primera vez.

-Es interesante, a Carly nunca le gustó ese tipo de películas porque le causaba pesadillas –la aludida y su novia lo observaron ceñuda.

-Cállate, ñoño, y déjame gozar el momento –Freddie giró los ojos y fijó su mirada en un chico que observaba fijamente a su novia. –Chicas, creo que alguien nos observa –dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos y su nerviosismo.

-Debe ser un fan, Freddie. Trabajar en iCarly tiene sus sacrificios –dijo Carly despreocupada, pero su mirada le indicaba una atracción contraría.

Freddie lo buscó de nuevo y notó que ya no estaba, se había ido, eso era más sospechoso. Él suspiró y lo dejó pasar, estaba algo nervioso por la película. Se trataba de una persecución, la protagonista moría y el protagonista era encerrado en la cárcel, por causar su muerte. Al final, aparecen los causantes, una venganza estúpida por una mentira estúpida. El castaño le daba gracias al cielo que eso solo pasaba en las películas, no en la vida real.

-Ese director es lo máximo, nunca imaginé una historia así… tiene que ser un genio –chillaba Sam emocionada mientras mordía un poco su hamburguesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es brillante –secundo Carly con un tono extraño, al menos para Freddie.

-A mí ni el titulo me gusto. ¿Gritos en la oscuridad? Pff –comentó Freddie logrando molestar a la rubia.

-Bebé, yo te amo, pero con mis películas no te metas. ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó con significado. –Respeto… -dijo resaltando cada palabra.

-Lo siento, Sam… tienes razón –la rubia sonrió complacida y se giró para seguir comentando sobre la película con Carly.

A Freddie le encantaba salir con su amiga, en realidad le parecía perfecta la idea de salir los tres, pero ya no más. Él siente que eso ya no es lo suyo, las cosas habían cambiando así como ese algo especial que tenían. El castaño sonrió cuando recordó el pasado, todo lo que quería era "casarse" con Carly, no había otra mujer en su vida que no fuera la morena.

Cuando recibió su primer beso, se había sentido diferente, debía admitir que le gustó más de lo que quería admitir, pero era un adolescente hormonal, así que no le dio importancia. Lo que sí noto, fue el creciente cambio de atracción, ya Carly pasaba a ser un segundo plano en su vida y todas las mujeres tenían un atractivo para él. Sin embargo, una sola se mantenía en sus pensamientos y muy a su pesar, no dejaba de pensar en Sam.

Todo se volvía tan frecuente, que se sorprendió mucho al sentir atracción sexual hacia ella y no solo eso, era la dueña de sus fantasías y cada maltrato recibido era un alivio para su cuerpo. El solo contacto era suficiente para sentirse cerca de ella, sí dolía, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Recuerda los celos que sintió cuando contrataron aquel pasante idiota, él no podía creer que Sam le gustara ese tipo, pero nada se comparaba con los celos que sintió por Brad. Sin embargo, al igual que Carly, él quería que fuera feliz y la ayudaría a juntarse con Brad si eso quería. Pero, Sam tenía otros planes y vaya que lo sorprendió.

El noviazgo fue otra cosa, pelearon y se reconciliaron a cada rato, ni hablar de esos momentos a solas, donde podían ser quienes eran en verdad. El día que decidieron terminar, fue el más hermoso y doloroso de sus vidas. El castaño no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo y alcanzarla, no podía dejarla salir de su vida por una tontería como esa, así que decidieron mantener todo en secreto.

Era excitante pelear y saber que todo era una mentira, una simple escusa para tocarse o sentirse cerca. Por las noches, cuando Sam fingía irse a su casa y él a la suya, se encontraban en la escalera de incendios. Duraban horas besándose y acariciándose, en esos momentos se sentían en el cielo. Allí, en ese mismo lugar donde se dieron el primer beso y compartieron tanto, sus miedos y sueños, sus alegrías y tristezas. No era de extrañarse que su primera vez fuera allí, bajo la lluvia incesante de Seattle, protegidos por un manto impermeable que Freddie había puesto meses atrás y acostados sobre mantas y edredones. Creando el calor únicamente con sus cuerpos y compartiendo esa experiencia, tan intima, convirtiéndola en la noche más especial de sus vidas. Hubo risas, sonrojos y torpeza, pero eso no les importó. Nada ni nadie arrumaría ese momento.

-Deja de mirarme así, no podré aguantar un segundo más… -Freddie gimió quedo al sentir el aliento de su novia en su cuello. Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse por su estupidez, se había dejado llevar.

-Creo que debemos volver, es tarde y mañana tenemos clases –dijo Carly observando su PeraPhone.

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Te llevo a tu casa? –Le preguntó el castaño a su novia y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que pasar por unas cosas para mi mamá, está empeñada en que la ayude con… -Freddie la hizo callar y ella sonrió feliz.

Sam se levantó y le dio un beso al castaño antes de irse corriendo por el lado contrario, dejando a su amiga sorprendida por tal acto. Sin embargo, la rubia se sentía bien al poder expresar sus sentimientos por él, sin miedos ni culpas. Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda favorita de su madre, un lugar de mala muerte que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero allí se conseguía la mejor cera para depilar en todo Seattle.

Había un hombre grotesco que atendía, siempre se le insinuaba con miradas e insinuaciones, pero ella lo lograba intimidar. Sam no era la típica niña femenina y débil que todos piensan al verla, su madre la había criado para defenderse en un mundo, donde ella era la presa y los demás depredadores; entonces tenía que defenderse, a cualquier precio.

Sí, su filosofía de vida no era muy sana para sus amigos, pero ella trataba de ser algo más relajado cuando estaba con ellos. De pronto, no pudo evitar gritar, alguien la había tomado con fuerzas y arrinconado en una pared. Podía sentir la pestilencia de su aliento, alcohol y días sin aseo, tanto que quiso vomitar.

-Cuídate, rubia, que todo tu cuerpo me pertenece –dijo el hombre con voz ronca, algo forzada por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. -¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa haciendo ese programa tuyo… iCarly… sí, es lo mejor gracias a ti –susurró cerca de su oído, ella estaba llorando, no lo podía evitar. –Deberías hacerlo sola y creo que eso se puede arreglar…

El hombre la tomó fuertemente de sus cabellos y golpeó su frente con la pared, no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder el conocimiento, pero si para dejarla desorientada. Sam intentó enfocar su mirada en el hombre, lo que vio no le gusto. No era un mendigo, tampoco alguien de buena familia, pero definitivamente no era buena persona; ella sabía de eso, vivía en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Seattle.

¡Al diablo su madre! Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, corrió por las calles de Seattle en busca del apartamento de su novio. Desde la calle, buscó la ventana del cuarto de su novio y vio que la luz estaba encendida, tenía que hablar con él… tenía que sentirse protegida y eso lo lograría con Freddie. No se molesto en entrar por el lobby, corrió hasta las escaleras de incendio y comenzó a subir, escuchó algunas personas gritarle que los pisos superiores estaban bloqueados, pero ellos no sabían la verdad.

Entró al apartamento de Freddie sin importarle que Marissa los encontrara, solo se abalanzó hasta su habitación y la encontró completamente vacía. Escuchó la regadera y decidió entrar, no le importó el grito de sorpresa o que estuviera desnudo, solo quería sus brazos alrededor de ella, protegiéndola.

Cuando por fin se sintió segura, comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos y Freddie no sabía qué hacer. El castaño se colocó una toalla como pudo y la llevó hasta su habitación. Ella temblaba, pero había dejado de sollozar. Sus ojos estaban rojos y se le notaba una palidez enfermiza, algo le había pasado.

-Sam, cariño… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te tiene así? –Preguntaba el castaño con voz temblorosa, estaba muy preocupado.

-Alguien… alguien –repetía Sam una y otra vez.

Freddie comenzó a detallar su aspecto, estaba toda sucia como si hubiera arrastrado por el piso y tenía un golpe en su frente, que sangraba un poco, pero sin necesidad de puntos. Se separó un segundo para tomar algo de ropa y una toalla, no le gustaba verla así. Caminó hasta el baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente y fría, esperó hasta que la bañera estuviese llena para buscarla. La desvistió y sumergió en el agua tibia.

-Tienes que relajarte, mi amor. Todo estará bien… -que crédulo al decir esas palabras.

-¡Fredward Benson! ¿Qué significa todo esto? –A pesar que respetaba a su madre y que posiblemente, cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente se habría asustado, Freddie reacciono diferente.

-¡Ya basta, madre! No quiero tus regaños, ya no soy un niño –bramó consiente que este tipo de actitudes no eran lo mejor para su novia, pero su madre tenía que entender. –No la tengo aquí porque quería que la descubrieras, algo le paso y estaba toda sucia…

-Pero está desnuda… -chilló horrorizada.

-Hazte la idea, es mi pareja y eso no va a cambiar… -se giró para encararla. –Y no me amenaces con que estoy bajo tu techo, porque puedo irme de aquí en cualquier momento.

Marissa estaba sorprendida por el temple y la seguridad que tenía su hijo, nunca lo había visto defenderla de esa forma antes. El castaño volvió toda su atención hacia ella, estaba más tranquila y se podría decir que algo sorprendida, cosa que le dio algo de gracia.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que te paso? –Preguntó con cariño.

-Estaba caminando hacia la tienda… donde mi mamá consigue su cera y… -un fuerte sollozo escapo de sus labios. –Alguien me arrinconó y comenzó a olerme, a apretarme en su contra… me decía que yo le pertenecía y… y que me veía hermosa o yo que sé haciendo iCarly… que debía hacerlo sola, hasta que me golpeó fuerte en la pared o el piso, no me acuerdo –escupió entre sollozos, Freddie estaba angustiado.

-¿Le viste el rostro?

-No… pero era alto y moreno –susurró la rubia sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Me ayudaras o seguirás reprochándome? –susurró Freddie sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Haré un poco de té… -se limitó a responder su madre.

Freddie limpiaba cada parte de su piel, lo hacía lento, como si temiera romperla. La quería tanto, que haría lo que fuera por ella, hasta enfrentarse a su madre. Él besaba su frente y le susurraba palabras de aliento, cada vez que la escuchaba llorar. No podía entender el miedo que tenía porque él no había pasado por algo así. Sin embargo, llamaría a la madre de Sam y le contaría todo, ella no volvería a salir cuando había un hombre asechándola.

Luego del baño, él secó su cuerpo y vistió bajó la mirada sorprendida de su madre. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, no esta vez.

Ya en la sala, Sam estaba acostado entre los brazos de su novio, que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le había enviado un mensaje a su amiga, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había sucedido, tal vez ella podía ayudarle.

-Creo que ella debería…

-No se irá, se quedará conmigo –sentenció Freddie furibundo.

-Déjame hablar, Fredward. Como te iba diciendo, creo que ella debe quedarse aquí, es muy peligroso que regresé esta noche –Marissa miró a su hijo y dijo-, mañana hablaremos de esto…

El castaño asintió y vio desaparecer a su madre por el pasillo, espero unos segundos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Eso fue suficiente privacidad para hacer lo que se proponía, la tomó con suavemente para luego besarla con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba ser rudo y a ella tampoco. Sam correspondía al beso con ímpetu a cada uno de sus besos y caricias.

Cuando ese hombre le dijo que las cosas podían solucionarse, se imagino tantos escenarios, entre ellos estaba su novio, muerto. No pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y los sollozos inundaran su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Esa no era ella, así no era la verdadera Sam Puckett.

-Tenemos que hablar con Carly, pero eso será mañana… -susurró Freddie borrándole todo rastro de lágrimas. –Vamos a dormir…

Sam negó con la cabeza y le dijo: -Hazme olvidar… como tú solamente puedes hacerlo –el castaño la beso suavemente como respuesta silenciosa. Si su novia no quería dormir y solo quería olvidar, lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente, Carly estaba esperando que le abrieran la puerta, estaba sonriente y se podría decir que algo feliz o complacida. La señora Benson no lo paso por alto, la hizo pasar y tomar asiento antes de buscar a la pareja, que dormía profundamente en la primera habitación. Marissa tocó la puerta con vacilación y dijo con tono alto, para ser escuchada.

-Freddie, querido… Carly está aquí –ella escuchó movimientos en el interior de su habitación y supo que estaba despierto. Giró los ojos cuando escuchó risas y decidió irse a su habitación.

Segundos después, la pareja salió de la habitación sorprendiendo a Carly, mucho más de lo que esperaban.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo Freddie con seriedad en su voz.

-Algo está sucediendo… -informó la rubia, que mordía sus labios con nerviosismo.

Sí, algo pasaba, algo más grave y peligroso de lo que podían pensar.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Bueno, espero les guste este capitulo, para mi es muy especial porque lo hice con una amiga _Dramione18 .-. _Gracias por sus comentarios, criticas y demás, siempre los tengo presentes...**

**Besos**

**Isa**

* * *

><p><strong>Gritos en la oscuridad<strong>

**Capitulo 3**

**Aterrados**

Segundos después, la pareja salió de la habitación sorprendiendo a Carly, mucho más de lo que esperaban. Ambos esperaban que su amiga entendiera todo lo que había sucedido, no era fácil para ellos explicar tal situación.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo Freddie con seriedad en su voz.

-Algo está sucediendo… -informó la rubia, que mordía sus labios con nerviosismo.

Sí, algo pasaba, algo más grave y peligroso de lo que podían pensar o imaginar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me están asustando -decía la castaña confundida al ver el nerviosismo de sus amigos. Entonces, Carly se percato del golpe que su amiga tenía en la frente-. Dios, Sam, ¿qué te sucedió? -se apresuro a decir la castaña asustada.

-De eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar -informó Freddie un poco preocupado.

-Entonces hablen, que no ven que me están asustando –chilló Carly con desesperación. Ese aire misterioso le estaba cansando.

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, por ahora no me gustaría que mi madre se alterara más –la voz del castaño salió más baja de lo que pretendía, sin embargo, Carly asintió sin dejar de mirar a su amiga que parecía algo perdida, como si algo muy malo le hubiera pasado.

El camino hacia los licuados locos fue en silencio total, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Freddie tomaba la cintura de la rubia con cuidado y aferrándose un poco a ella, Sam era su prioridad y no iba a permitir que nadie nunca la lastimara. Él estaba seguro de que, si ese hombre había lastimado a Sam y se cruzaba nuevamente en su camino, no dudaría en matarlo.

Llegaron a los licuados locos y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana, desde niños siempre había escogido ese lugar como su favorito. Hubo un silencio prolongado, ni Sam o Freddie hablaban, él solo se limitaba a abrazar a la rubia con mucho cuidado y eso alteraba más a Carly, ya que ella quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Van a decirme lo que paso? No soporto que estén callados -dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio.  
>Freddie volteó para ver a su novia y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Antes de hablar soltó un suspiro.<p>

-Recuerdas… ayer en la tarde dije que iría a comprar unas cosas para mi mama… -La castaña solo afirmo con la cabeza. -Pues antes de llegar a la tienda, sentí que alguien me arrincono a una pared y… - la rubia hacia todo el esfuerzo por no llorar al recordar lo que había vivido-, y el comenzó a decirme que me cuidara y que mi cuerpo le pertenecía -Ante eso Freddie no pudo evitar sentirse furioso, no podía creer como alguien se hubiera atrevido siquiera a tocar a su novia. -Me dijo que me veía hermosa haciendo iCarly y que yo debería hacerlo sola… y que eso se podía arreglar.

Cuando la castaña escuchó esas palabras abrió sus ojos completamente, no le estaba gustando nada eso -¿Arreglarlo? ¿Acaso me quiere hacer algo? -Preguntaba ella aterrerada.

No lo sé, Carly -dijo la rubia un poco asustada y con voz rota. –Ni siquiera pude pensar en nada, ya que antes de que pudiera reaccionar el tipo me había golpeado la cabeza.

-¿Él… él te hizo algo? ¿Él acaso abu…? -Sam no dejó que su amiga terminara la pregunta, no podía permitir que ella se atormentara de esa manera.

-No, él no me hizo nada. Yo alcance a liberarme se sus brazos y corrí… no me importó nada, solo quería huir - ya para ese entonces la rubia lloraba, mientras que Freddie la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sam, pero ¿le viste la cara o algo? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez su voz tenía un tinte de desesperación.

-Sí mire su cara, pero el solo recordarla yo... yo -el nudo que tenía en su garganta no le dejaba continuar, en verdad el solo recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente la hacía sentir indefensa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con esto, ese hombre no se puede salir con la suya… lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo -decía Freddie completamente furioso.

-¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? ¿Y si ese tipo te hace algo? –dijo Carly completamente furiosa.

-¿Pero acaso quieres que siga atacando mas chicas? Tal vez deberíamos ir al lugar en donde ataco a Sam y…

-Freddie, ¿no crees que será mejor llamar a la policía? –dijo la castaña un poco asustada

-¿Y si no lo encuentran, Carly? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que él le insinuó a Sam que te podía hacer algo? Yo no viviría tranquilo si algo les pasa a ustedes -decía el castaño abrazando con cuidado a su novia que lloraba en su pecho.

Freddie no podía permitir que nadie más ataque a su novia. Nunca se había asustando tanto en su vida, ni cuando Sam suponía ser un peligro en su vida. Sí, lo asustaba hasta la muerte, pero sabía que la chica no haría otra cosa, solo pegarle y luego disculparse, era lo suyo y se había acostumbrado a eso. Pero el saber que alguien la quería, no de una forma muy buena más bien grotesca, le hacía hervir la sangre.

La noche anterior, había tenido que luchar con todo para que ella no se largara a llorar; para que con sus besos y caricias olvidara ese mal rato. Era la primera vez que ese acto se había convertido en algo desenfrenado y sin control. Freddie siempre fue de esas personas en pensar que el acto sexual, debía hacerse con respeto y amor. Sin embargo, la otra noche se saltaron varios pasos, la lujuria y placer nublaron sus mentes para unir sus cuerpos como nunca lo habían hecho, pero sus sentimientos estaban presentes.

Sam por otro lado, se sentía diferente, por primera vez se sintió indefensa. Jamás alguien se había atrevido a tocarle o hacerle daño como ese hombre, sintió tanto asco que necesito algo para borrar ese recuerdo. Gracias al cielo su novio la iba a ayudar, no solo físicamente ya que el placer sexual pasaba a un segundo plano cuando estaba a su lado, pero si psicológicamente.

-¿Todo bien? –Freddie preguntó en medio de un susurro.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? –preguntó la rubia de vuelta.

-Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Carly, llevaré a Sam al apartamento, estamos hablando… cuídate –la morena asintió con nerviosismo.

Cuando se fueron, la morena decidió quedarse un rato más para pensar. No le gustaba nada la noticia que le habían dicho sus amigos, alguien estaba amenazando a su mejor amiga y eso no era bueno. Sí, estaba molesta porque le habían ocultado la verdad, pero jamás estaría de acuerdo con algo así. Después de un rato, decidió irse a su apartamento, quería llamar a Brad y contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él era parte del grupo y merecía saber la verdad, necesitaba que todos estuviesen atentos.

Cruzó la calle y caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada del edificio. Se aguantó los gritos de su loco portero hasta llegar a los elevadores. Quiso gritar cuando vio un cartel indicando que estaban fuera de servicio. Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ignorando por completo los gritos del portero, él nunca iba a cambiar. Su teléfono comenzó a repicar y notó que no era un número familiar.

-¿Hola? –Respondió mientras subía las escaleras.

Horas más tarde, Freddie estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para su novia. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para hacerla sentir mejor. Él había tenido una conversación con su madre, algo molesta debía admitir, pero no cambiaría su forma de pensar, no ahora que podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y que no la dejaría por nada en el mundo, así tenga que enfrentarse mil veces a su madre.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la estadía de su novia en el apartamento, menos en su cuarto, pero no iba a permitir que la alejaran de su lado. Sintió los brazos de Sam rodear su cuerpo y abrazarlo sobre su pecho desnudo, eso lograba enloquecerlo, más de lo que ella podía imaginar. El tacto era tan inocente y provocativo al mismo tiempo, pero no podía permitirse ese tipo de reacciones, no con su madre vigilándolo.

-Dentro de poco estará lista la cena… -susurró Freddie tratando de controlarse.

-Tengo mucha hambre… -susurró Sam mordisqueando su espalda. –Lástima que tu mamá este aquí –susurró antes de deshacer su agarre y regresar a la habitación.

Él comenzó a reír, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Apagó la hornilla y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero el repicar del teléfono lo detuvo, Sam tenía que esperar.

-Buenas noches, Familia Benson…

-_Soy Spencer… Carly está hospitalizada… algo sucedió –_el corazón se le detuvo al escuchar la voz desesperada de su amigo, un hombre que consideraba como su padre.

-¿Qué le paso? Dios, Spencer, no te preocupes. Estaré con Sam allá en quince minutos –colgó la llamada y corrió hasta la habitación. Sin decirle nada a su novia comenzó a vestirse y a buscar la ropa de ella en su closet. –Vístete, tenemos que salir urgentemente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sucedió algo? –chilló la rubia preocupada y él no podía culparla. La verdad era que estaba muerto de miedo, primero fue Sam y ahora Carly. ¿Sería él el próximo en la lista?

-Carly… -respondió escuetamente. No hacían falta palabras, ella había entendido bien.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el auto, Freddie manejaba a toda velocidad saltándose algunos altos en el proceso. Sam, por otro lado, movía su pie insistentemente, la preocupación y el miedo la superaban. ¿Qué pasa si ese hombre iba atrás de ella de nuevo o peor, atrás de Freddie? Ella no sería capaz de soportar el dolor y la incertidumbre de perderlo, no otra vez.

El castaño estacionó su auto y bajaron rápidamente del mismo, necesitaban saber lo que había pasado. La pareja corrió por todo el lugar hasta conseguir a Spencer y a Brad con rostros abatidos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –gritó Sam con voz rota. -¿Está bien? Dime que no le ha pasado nada…

-Tranquila, Sam, está golpeada y algo sedada… -dijo Spencer con una mueca en los labios. Para Freddie no fue desapercibido el descontento en su voz, algo estaba pasando.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla? –Preguntó el castaño con voz neutra. Algo no cuadraba.

La rubia se precipito hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. La verdad era que los hematomas se regaban por todo su rostro y brazos, él no se quería imaginar que otras partes estaban en igual condición. Su novia ahogo un sollozo y él solo pudo mantener sus labios separados, al igual que sus ojos.

-Esto no está pasando… -susurró Freddie horrorizado.

-¿Carly? –La voz de Sam era entrecortada y con un tinte de miedo en ella.

-¿Sam? –susurró la morena con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su rostro cambio. Mostraba horror y mucho miedo. –Freddie… Freddie tienes que… ¡Cuidado!

Y antes que pudiera girarse, todo a su alrededor oscureció.


	5. capitulo 4

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

**Gritos de auxilio, inicia la pesadilla…**

**1:21 a.m**

-En últimas noticias, hoy fue atacado el Hospital del Sur, donde secuestraron a un joven que responde al nombre de Freddie Benson. Al parecer, es uno de los integrantes del show por internet "iCarly". Nadie sabe como sucedió, solo se maneja la información que la novia de la víctima, Sam, y su amiga Carly fueron encontradas inconscientes por una enfermera alrededor de las diez y media…

Dijo la comentarista de las once.

-Según declaraciones de conocidos, Carly Shay fue atacada por un hombre, este la esperaba en la entrada de su apartamento. Él la golpeo y amenazo con matarla, además Samantha Puckett fue atacada de la misma forma. Tal vez nos encontramos con un sicópata, ¿Qué crees, Josh?

-Y vaya que lo es, estaremos al pendiente de más noticias… y en el otro lado del país… -Carly apagó el televisor y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora su amigo estaba en problemas.

La morena se giró un poco, solo para ver a su mejor amiga aun dormida. Al parecer, le habían suministrado más tranquilizantes del que debían, los doctores se vieron en la necesidad de contrarrestar el efecto, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

**Sam**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sabor amargo en mi boca, como si hubiese vomitado toda la comida de un día. Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor aumento, esto no estaba bien. Entonces, intenté llamar a Freddie, preguntarle que me había sucedido. No quería estar lejos, menos ahora que tenía un secreto, un secreto suyo y mío. Sabía que debía habérselo contado antes, después de todo, él merecía saber la verdad, pero me dio tanto miedo cuando lo descubrí.

Me levanté de la cama nerviosa, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Hola, Freddie! Me desmaye porque estoy embarazada… tremenda locura se avecinaba. A decir verdad, me preocupaba más la reacción de la loca de su madre que la suya, él me amaba y sería incapaz de hacerme daño. Busqué con la mirada a Freddie y no lo conseguí, solo estaba Carly que miraba la pared con devoción.

-Carly, ¿Dónde está Freddie? –Pregunté para poder ir a buscarlo.

Ella me miró a los ojos y bajó su rostro, como si quisiera ocultarme algo.

-Carly… ¿Qué ocultas? –Pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios, la verdad es que eso no era lo que sentía.

No estaba para nada tranquila y la sonrisa solo significaba una cosa, la angustia era el sentimiento más fuerte en mí.

-Carly, te conozco… sé que ocultas algo. Dime donde está Freddie o te juro que…

-Se lo llevó –mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mis latidos se aceleraron al punto de doler.

Mis manos cubrieron mis labios, necesitaba callar mis sollozos de alguna forma. Podía escuchar la voz de Carly por sobre mis sollozos, trataba de calmarme, pero esta vez no lo iba a lograr. Tenía que conseguir a Freddie cueste lo que cueste, él tiene que saber que será padre y yo tengo que saber que está sano… por el bien de nosotros. Mis manos fueron instintivamente a mi vientre y comencé a llorar con más fuerza, sentí los brazos de Carly apretándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Sam, te juro que lo van a encontrar… ya la policía esta buscándolo y… -no lo resistí más, tenía que decírselo y puede que ella me entienda un poco.

-¡Dios! No lo entiendes… sé que no me entiendes –grité con lágrimas en mis ojos. –Estoy embarazada de Freddie, voy a tener un bebé.

Su rostro palideció y sus manos se dirigieron a su boca. Por un momento vi un atisbo de molestia, pero tal vez solo se trataba de decepción, yo que sé. Comencé a respirar con más calma y mis sollozos cesaron, tenía que tranquilizarme y así pensar la mejor forma encontrarlo. No iba a permitir que un simple vago, fanático de iCarly, me separara de él. Mis pensamientos me llevaron al último momento, estábamos hablando con Carly y ella de pronto abrió los ojos, parecía un pequeño conejo asustado.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, no hubo dolor y mucho menos mareos. Sin embargo, no había nada sospechoso en los acontecimientos de ese día, solo que Carly fue perseguida igual o hasta peor que yo.

-Carly, tengo que buscarlo… no puedo permitir que algo le suceda –susurré con voz entrecortada.

-Espera que la policía lo encuentre…

-¡Basta! El padre de mi hijo está allá afuera, sabrá Dios donde… seguramente está asustado y… y espera que lo rescaten –grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Estaba cansada de esperar, no voy a ser una de esas mujeres que se quedan esperando hasta descubrir que él o ella han muerto. No lo permitiré. Le di una última mirada a Carly, que me observaba con extrañeza, como si fuera un bicho raro. Me levanté solo para sentir una mano apresando mi muñeca, ella era mi mejor amiga, pero prefería un dolor de culo antes de dejarme arrastrar por sus sentimentalismos moralistas y responsables.

Me deshice de su agarre y, sin esperar por alguna replica u otra cosa, me salí de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo, no pude evitar sorprenderme, todo el lugar estaba infectado de policías. ¡Dios! ¿Ahora qué haré? Seguramente nos tienen vigilados y no nos permitirán salir.

Mi mente trabajaba rápidamente, buscaba las posibles salidas y hasta los posibles disfraces para pasar desapercibida. Se me vino a la mente un montón de posibilidades, hasta que vi la puerta de emergencia. Saqué mi teléfono y comencé a teclear rápidamente, tenía que decirle a Carly que ya había salido, que logré pasar la barricada de policías. Ya en la salida de emergencia, comencé a bajar las escaleras, no tenía problemas porque me encontraba en un quinto piso.

Me detuve un segundo solo para terminar de enviar el mensaje, bajé dos escalones antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y caer en la inconsciencia.

**Freddie**

Tenía los ojos cubiertos con una especie de tela, era rustica y dolía al contacto. Podía escuchar las gotas de agua caer de algo, la verdad es que no sabía. Durante todo ese tiempo no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sam, ella era dentro de este infierno lo único que me mantenía cuerdo. A veces escuchaba a una persona moverse por todo el lugar, revisaba mi pulso y mi temperatura. Sus manos frías me indicaban que estaba nervioso y su frenético andar también.

De un momento a otro escuché nada, solo silencio y la incansable gota de agua. Era desesperante. Mis manos atadas al igual que mis píes me estaban causando calambres, pero se debía a lo apretado si no al intento de zafarme de esa.

No sé en qué momento me rendí, solo quería descansar y dormir tanto para lograr soñar con ella, y después regresar a mi realidad.

-¿Aun no despierta? –preguntó la voz de un hombre. Para mí era algo familiar.

-No, pero no te preocupes. Sabemos el plan y nada saldrá mal –escuché a otro hombre mientras arrastraba una silla, que golpeó fuertemente en mi costado. –Ahora son dos, no sé hasta dónde quiere llegar…

-Cállate que puede estar escuchando –reprendió el primer hombre. –Llegará hasta donde tenga que llegar, ahora amárrala y vámonos de aquí…

Sentí la cabeza de alguien apoyándose en mi hombro, sabía que estaba inconsciente por el peso ejercido. Sin embargo, no podía detectar rasgos familiares, solo podía esperar.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro, esto fue más fácil… -el grito del primer hombre lo volvió a callar.

-Nada es fácil cuando se trata de estos chicos. Ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde…

-Pero si todavía es temprano –gimió el hombre con pesar.

-Son las dos y media de la mañana, eso no es temprano –dijo con sorna antes irse. Escuché como le pasaban llave a la puerta y luego nada… silencio total.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar…


	6. capitulo 5

**Lo siento... lo siento por no publicar este capitulo... el dengue me dejó fuera de base... De verdad lo siento.**

**Isa**

**Despertar  
><strong>  
>Sentía una respiración tranquila y pausada, al parecer la persona que estaba atada junto a mí estaba inconsciente, pero por ahora eso era lo que menos me importaba. Para mí lo verdaderamente importante era ver de nuevo a mi madre, a Carly, y sobre todo a Sam, estaba preocupado. ¿Acaso pensaban hacerles daño a mis amigos? ¿Tenían pensado hacerle daño a Sam? Eso era lo que menos quería, no quería que nadie la lastimara.<p>

Sentía una impotencia al estar aquí, sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer y esto me hacía enfurecer más. En ese momento escuche el rechinar de la puerta y comencé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ¿qué me harían? ¿Acaso tenían pensado matarme aquí mismo o me torturarían, y después le pedirían un rescate a mi madre? Yo no quería eso, yo no quería que por mi culpa mi madre sufriera. Si ellos me iban a matar prefería mil veces que lo hiciera en este momento y tiraran mi cuerpo en algún lugar de la carretera para que me encontraran. Quería evitar el sufrimiento que mi madre tendría al no saber de mí.

En ese momento sentí una respiración fuerte cerca de mi rostro y como alguien tomaba mi cara con fuerza.

-Así que eres el niñito que trabaja en el programita de iCarly –no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando mientras sujetaba mi rostro con fuerza, más de la necesaria. Podía sentir como ardía mi piel ya que su agarre era para lastimar. -¿Eres el chico que solo está detrás de las cámara mientras que tus amigas hacen el programa? –Preguntó está vez, pero yo ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para responder, en ese momento temblaba demasiado. –Contesta, niñito.

-Yo... yo… Por favor -decía mientras derramaba unas lágrimas. Por más fuerte que me quería sentir no lo podía hacer. –No hagan sufrir a mi madre… ¿por qué no acaban con todo esto de una buena vez y me asesinan si es lo que quieren? Pero por favor no les hagan daño a mis amigos y no hagan sufrir a mi madre.

Cuando yo dije eso pude escuchar una carcajada fuerte de su parte. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control, odiaba sentirme así, tan débil.

-Demasiado tarde, niñito… -dijo soltando mi rostro y caminaba de regreso de donde había salido-.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué decía que era demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso había dañado a mi madre? ¿Le había hecho algo a Sam? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Luego escuche como él estrello la puerta fuertemente y eso hizo un estruendo horrible en la habitación en donde me encontraba.

Entonces comencé a sentir que la persona que se encontraba conmigo comenzó a moverse y yo intente hablarle, pedirle que no gritara ya que no sabía lo que esas personas nos podían hacer. Intente tomar su mano para calmarla y en ese momento me di cuenta que comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto? –Cuando escuche esa voz no pude evitar estremecerme, yo la conocía perfectamente.

-¿Sam?

-¿Freddie?

Por otro lado, Marissa escuchaba atenta las noticias. Se encontraba algo nerviosa porque su hijo no había aparecido, seguramente estaba con esa chica, pero no le gustaba que llegara tan tarde.

-Según declaraciones de conocidos, Carly Shay fue atacada por un hombre que la esperaba en la entrada de su apartamento. Él la golpeo y amenazo con matarla, además Samantha Puckett fue atacada de la misma forma. Tal vez nos encontramos con un sicópata, ¿Qué crees, Josh? –ellas escuchaban a las personas de la televisión.

-Y vaya que lo es, estaremos al pendiente de más noticias… y en el otro lado del país…

El televisor quedo encendido, las puertas del apartamento abiertas, Marissa Benson había salido del lugar con un solo pensamiento, encontrar a su hijo.

Ella corrió hasta la casa de Sam Puckett, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "Eso debía ser una broma, solo una broma"-pensó para sí misma ya que sabía que eso no podía ser cierto o trataba de convencerse. Su hijo no podía haber sido secuestrado, el era un chico bueno, un chico que no se metía en problemas ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera a hacerle eso? Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de las Puckett, no le importo siquiera tomar un autobús, al llegar a la puerta comenzó a tocarla con fuerza, la insistencia de su golpeteo logró llamar la atención de las personas en su interior y pudo escuchar cómo se abría.

-¿Donde está Sam? –grito fuertemente antes de que la puerta se abriera completamente.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto una mujer levantando su ceja -¿Y para qué quiere a mi hija?

-Por favor dígame que su hija y mi hijo se encuentran aquí -le dijo con desesperación, estaba tan angustiada, tan desesperada por saber el paradero de Freddie.

-No señora, ellos no están aquí. ¿Por qué…?

Ni siquiera le dejo terminar de hablar ya que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital. Sabía que Carly estaba ahí, sabía que ella la podía ayudar a solucionar todo esto. Marissa llegó rápidamente al hospital y pudo ver que estaba resguardado por varios policías, pero aun así pudo entrar ya que Spencer se encontraba afuera. Corrió hasta llegar al segundo piso en donde se encontraba Carly, ella tenía que decirle todo, ella tenía que ayudar a terminar con todo esa pesadilla. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y esa opresión en su corazón no la dejaba respirar, sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su hijo y eso lo había presentido desde antes que dieran las noticias en la televisión. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y pudo ver como Carly se encontraba sentada en una de las camillas del hospital, mirando por la ventana sin un punto fijo.

-¡Carly! –gritó logrando que la chica saltara de donde se encontraba sentada. –Por favor dime que esto no es verdad –gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la morena. –Por favor dime que no es cierto lo que le paso a mi bebé. Dime que él está bien…

Entonces, Carly comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras bajaba su mirada, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, todo era cierto.

**Carly**  
>La señora Benson daba vueltas por la habitación en donde yo me encontraba, la desesperación era palpable en el lugar. Freddie estaba secuestrado y no había ninguna pista de mi amiga. Las lágrimas no podían hacerse esperar por parte de las dos, ella estaba preocupada por la situación de su hijo y yo por ambos. Mis sollozos no dejaban de salir, tenía mi rostro tapado con mis manos y mi nerviosismo no me dejaba en paz.<p>

-Tengo que buscarlo -dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación.

-No puede hacer eso, no hay nada que podamos hacer –dije con voz temblorosa

-Claro que sí, mi hijo ha sido secuestrado. No sé que le están haciendo -decía con dolor en sus palabras- ¿y si lo están torturando? ¿Y si esta… y si el esta muer…?

No pude dejarla terminar.

-No señora Benson, tenga fe, Freddie debe de estar vivo –le dije tratando de animarla, pero la verdad era que ni yo estaba segura de eso.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Decía ella tomando mis hombros con fuerza y sacudiéndome. - ¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso nunca has visto las noticias? ¿No te das cuenta que a todas las personas que secuestran siempre terminan muertos?

-Yo... señora Benson -en ese momento no sabía que decir, lo que ella decía era toda la verdad.

-Me tengo que ir de aquí, tengo que buscarlo. No me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados -decía ella saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, pero no que me quedé allí cruzada de brazos, yo comencé a correr detrás de ella.

-Señora Benson, debemos esperar a que las autoridades hagan algo -grité sin medirme, quería detenerla ya que estaba segura que podía cometer cualquier estupidez.

-No voy a esperar, yo quiero que mi hijo regrese a casa vivo y no en un ataúd –gritó furiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

Pude ver como ella se alejó por el pasillo del hospital, que estaba rodeado de policías y no había forma de evadirlos, pero ella se las había ingeniado para salir y yo había decidido seguirla.

-Lárgate -me gritó cuando se dio cuenta que caminaba detrás de ella-, no quiero que te metas en esto.

-No puedo dejarla sola –sentencié sin aminorar el paso.

-No me importa lo que hagas –gritó molesta, era la primera vez que la veía así.

Me di cuenta que mis palabras no causaron efecto en ella, siguió caminando y no me quedo otra que seguirla, no podía dejarla sola. Continuamos caminando hasta casi llegar a la casa, pero entonces escuché como alguien grito y cuando voltee me di cuenta que alguien había tomado a la fuerza a la señora Benson. Ese hombre la comenzó a jalar con fuerza y la arrastró hasta un callejón. Yo me comencé a desesperar y quise correr para ayudarla, pero antes de hacerlo sentí como alguien me sujeto con fuerza y me llevo justo a la dirección en donde habían metido a la señora Benson.

Yo trataba de zafarme. Lo golpee muchas veces pero a él parecía no importarle, comencé a patalear con fuerza y a sacudir mis brazos sin control, ese hombre era realmente grande y estaba segura que no me soltaría. Intente morderlo, en un instante de desesperación, pero el solo hizo más fuerte su agarre. Llegamos al callejón y él me lanzó fuertemente contra el piso, a un lado de la señora Benson, que abracé fuertemente. Podía sentir como ella comenzaba a llorar y yo había comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -Grito la señora Benson con desesperación. Los dos sujetos solo se miraron el uno al otro y allí me di cuenta que tenían los rostros cubiertos con un pasamontaña.

-De por seguro que no la queremos a usted -dijo uno de ellos volteando a donde yo estaba. En ese momento comencé a temblar sin control.

-No, no se atrevan –bramó ella poniéndose frente a mi-, no se atrevan a tocarla. Mejor háganmelo a mí, ella es solo una niña…

-Eso no nos importa -gritó él empujando a la señora Benson con fuerza, logrando dejarla inconsciente en el suelo, luego noté que uno de ellos se acercaba a mí y todo se había vuelto oscuro.


	7. capitulo 6

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

**¿Cuál es la mejor opción?**

Cada vez se hacía más difícil respirar, tanto que dolía. Saber que tenía a Sam tan cerca de mí me reconfortaba un poco, pero saber que estaba sufriendo y llorando me desgarraba el alma. Intenté tocarla, pero no sabía si era un intento fallido o acertado porque no sentía mis manos. De pronto sentí como alguien me quitaba la venda de los ojos, eran ellos de nuevo.

-¿Qué se siente tener a tu noviecita tan cerca y que no puedas ayudarla? –El hombre solo preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Eso era lo único que podía verse, su pasamontaña cubría su rostro. Noté que Sam había dejado de llorar, es más la sentía tensa y eso era extraño.

-No le hagan daño… yo… ella no tiene la culpa –intenté en vano aun sin saber por qué sucedía todo esto. –Ella… ella…

-Ella tendrá un trato diferente y tu estarás en la primera fila observando cómo disfrutamos de la rubia –escuché como se enganchó su respiración y se removió nerviosa en su lugar. Algo estaba sucediendo y no podía girarme por completo. –Hola hermosa…

Está vez estaban con Sam, traté de moverme y soltarme. Necesitaba protegerla no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara. Escuché como ellos reían complacidos por mi reacción y luego escuché un ruido sordo que me sorprendió. De pronto, Sam apareció al frente de mí con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a quitarme la soga y me ayudó a levantarme. Sin embargo, en primera instancia mis pies y todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y fui a parar de lleno en el suelo.

-Lo siento… ¡Dios! Lo siento, Freddie –noté como de sus ojos salían lágrimas traicioneras, sabía lo difícil que era llorar más si alguien la estaba observando.

-No lo sientas, no es tu culpa… -murmuré sintiendo el hormigueo molesto por todo mi cuerpo, como si mil agujas se clavaran en mi piel.

-Tenemos que irnos… no sé cuánto tiempo estarán inconscientes –asentí mientras me levanta y aguantaba el dolor.

Comenzamos a caminar por un largo pasillo, en su mayoría oscuro y algo frio, como si se tratara de un sótano. Revisamos todas las puertas hasta conseguir una donde habían varias personas amarradas y llorando, seguramente porque pensaban que se trataba de los secuestradores.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a Brad, Gibby y Valerie amarrados. En el otro extremo estaba Carly que parecía estar inconsciente. Escuché un "Manos a la obra" por parte de mi novia y comenzamos a quitarles sus ataduras. Sam las quitó con mayor facilidad, parecía estar en su ambiente.

Después de un rato, comenzamos a subir unas escaleras. Valerie no paraba de llorar y Carly tampoco, había despertado mientras la desamarrábamos. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzamos a correr por un largo pasillo que daba hacía la salida. Definitivamente estábamos en un edificio. Gibby abrió la puerta si esfuerzo alguno y salimos al exterior. Las calles estaban vacías y aun era de noche, observé con detenimiento el rostro de mis amigos, había preocupación y horror al mismo tiempo. Alguien estaba haciendo esto, secuestrarnos y hacer con nosotros solo Dios sabe qué; en su mayoría pertenecíamos a iCarly o habían aparecido en el programa.

-Creo que lo más sensato será separarnos… -comentó Sam con la mirada perdida. –No podemos quedarnos aquí parados, tenemos escrito en la frente "Atrápame" –murmuró con sorna aun sin apartar la mirada de la nada.

-Sam tiene razón –secundó Gibby sereno, parecía no estar preocupado. –Brad, Valerie y yo podemos escondernos en la casa de un tío que nadie conoce… ustedes busquen un sitio donde esconderse.

-Mel… -susurró Sam y entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Trataremos de mantenernos en contacto –anunció Brad de pronto.

Todos asentimos antes de salir corriendo por diferentes direcciones, Carly y Sam estaban conmigo por supuesto. Corría tan rápido como podía, Carly y Sam estaban atrás de mí haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que yo por escapar. Nuestro plan era llegar con Melanie, que estaba en casa de Sam. Necesitábamos ayuda y solo en ella podíamos confiar.

-Cuando lleguemos con ella... tendremos que decirle toda la verdad -gritó Sam entre jadeos.

No le respondí, no tenía que hacerlo. Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver que solo habían pasado dos horas desde la visita al hospital y yo que pensaba que se trataba de horas, tal vez días. Cuando vimos la casa de Sam sentí alivio, al menos estaríamos a salvo.

Mientras más cerca nos encontrábamos de nuestro destino la tensión aumentaba entre nosotros. Sam sacó ventaja de nosotros de forma sorprendente, estaba tan angustiada y al igual que yo quería llegar para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. La vi llegar a su puerta y abrirla de una sola patada. Yo amaba a esa chica, pero daba miedo en ocasiones y esta era una de ellas.

Necesité de unos segundos para recuperar el aire y por lo visto Carly también, teníamos más de quince minutos corriendo sin parar. Corrimos con la suerte de que nada malo le había pasado a su hermana o a su madre, es tranquilizador.

Minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el sofá, tratando de tomarnos un poco de té para tranquilizarnos y unir todo esa locura por la cual estábamos pasando. Carly no había parado de llorar desde que llegamos y Melanie solo se limitaba a abrazarla; por su parte, mi demonio estaba sentada a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa, necesito saber si mi madre está bien –susurré sintiendo un repentino miedo apoderándose de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-Ella estará bien, estoy segura de eso... -aseguró Carly entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura si no sabes nada acerca de esos tipos, Carls? -Preguntó Sam esta vez con agresividad.

Ella estaba tan cansada como yo de oír escusas. Tomé la mano de Sam y la atraje hacia el interior de su cuarto. Estaba cansada y yo también. Necesitábamos dormir algunas horas, ya no soportaba la presión. Me dejé caer en la cama con ella a mi lado. Rodeé mis brazos en su cintura y dejé escapar un suspiro que parecía más un gemido.

-Freddie…

Su voz apenas era un susurro.

-Dime… -me limité a responder.

-Te amo… -percibí temblor en su voz y supe que estaba llorando.

La atraje más a mi cuerpo y le susurré "Yo también… tanto… tanto" mientras dejaba escapar todo el dolor y la angustia que había en mi pecho.

-Pensé que te iba a perder… soy tan egoísta –gruñí evitando soltar un gemido de dolor. No quería ser débil para ella, no quería demostrar que en ese momento no tenía fortaleza, al menos no en ese momento.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –Asentí sin dudarlo, haría lo que fuera por esa chica. –Dímelo todo… saca eso que te atormenta, Freddie, confía en mí.

-Te lo juro… soy tan egoísta… no pensé en otra cosa que en ti y mientras me decían todas esas cosas yo… yo deseaba poder salir para buscarte… -mi voz comenzó a romperse y de mis ojos lágrimas. –No quería morir… solo quería estar a tu lado… -y eso fue todo, comencé a llorar como un bebé.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo con fuerza, ella quería hacerme sentir mejor, pero creo que tenía el efecto contrario. Pensar en mi madre y en todo lo que podrían hacerle me hizo perder el control, más de lo que ya estaba. Sentí como se apartaba de mí y salía de la habitación, tal vez ya no quería verme.

Segundos más tarde estaba a mi lado nuevamente, pero en vez de abrazarme o decirme palabras de afecto me lanzó un vaso de agua fría.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –Grité molesto y ella solo se acercó a mí para besarme.

Intenté varias veces separarme de ella, estaba muy molesto. Pero ella sabía lo que me gustaba y como podía calmarme. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una batalla que no tenía perdedor, solo ella y yo. Arranqué su camisa desesperado y ella quitó la mía de igual forma. Nos separamos para quitarnos nuestras ropas y sin esperar más entré en ella.

Siempre será la sensación más alucinante que puedo experimentar y no quiero hacerlo con nadie más, solo Sam. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y sus ojos quedaron fijos en mí. Ambos sabíamos que no se podía hacer ruido, al otro lado del pasillo estaba su madre, Melanie y Carly, pero eso no me iba a detener. Mordí mis labios con fuerza cuando comencé con un suave movimiento.

Sam solo jadeaba y en ocasiones cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir sus paredes cerrarse en torno a mí, por eso me vi obligado a besarla. No confiaba en mí… tampoco en ella para guardar silencio. Su respiración se volvió más agitada y la mía igual, estaba llegando al final tan rápido, más de lo que alguna vez fue posible.

Escuché como ahogó un gritó sin despegar sus labios de los míos y de pronto todo se volvió blanco a mi alrededor. Dejé escapar un suspiro de placer mientras unía nuestras frentes y besaba suavemente sus labios.

-Dios, te amo tanto Freddie… Ningún degenerado me va a separar de ti –gruñó en mi oído con la respiración entrecortada. –Soy tuya y de nadie más…

-Te amo… -susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos. Todo iba a estar bien.

***1 hora después***

Me desperté después de un rato, no podía dormir. Entré a la ducha rápido para refrescarme y pensar. Me sentía cada vez más unido a esa chica, todo parecía una mentira, un mal sueño. Sentí los brazos de mi novia rodeando mi cuerpo, tenía tanto miedo de que esto fueran nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Pero ella tenía razón.

Minutos más tarde estábamos secando nuestros cuerpos y colocándonos la misma ropa, no teníamos otra muda, al menos para mí. De pronto se cortó la electricidad, escuchamos el grito de Melanie y el llanto de Carly. Alguien sabía que estábamos allí. Sam corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, yo solo pude seguirla con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Apenas tocamos el exterior de su casa escuché unos pasos.

-Corre... ¡Sam! -gritaba mientras corría tras ella y sus perseguidores.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

* * *

><p>Fernose Nav.Y Uff debes estar muerta de sueño xD jajaja<p>

JennMcFanSamy gracias por comentar :D

Caaro13 hasta yo quiero saberlo :/ o sea, ¿Quien será?

rosebenson19: gracias por comentar


	8. capitulo 7

**OMG LO SIENTO CHICS, PERO ME COMÍ UN CAPITULO T_T COMO ME PUDO PASAR ESO? LE ECHO LA CULPA AL DENGUE XD. SORRY DE VERDAD... PUEDEN LEER EL CAPITUO 5 QUE FUE EL QUE ME COMÍ **

**BESOS**

**Gritos en la Oscuridad**

**La huída **

**Sam**

Corría tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían. Sabía que Freddie estaba corriendo atrás de mí porque podía escuchar su respiración y sus pasos irregulares. Creo que los perdimos, pero no podíamos volver a donde nos iban a matar o que se yo. Entonces me detuve en medio de la calle vacía, solo a estas horas de la madrugada era capaz de estar así tan tranquila.

Freddie rodeó mi cuerpo aun con su respiración agitada, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente por todos esos kilómetros que corrimos. Traté de ver si aun nos estaban siguiendo, pero las calles estaban vacías; solo sabrá Dios en qué momento dejaron de seguirnos. Traté de tranquilizarme y pensar en un buen escondite, al menos hasta el día siguiente que podíamos llegar con un policía.

Tomé la mano de Freddie con fuerza y le di una de esas miradas donde le decía que confiara en mí, él solo asintió. Comenzamos a caminar hacia un callejón mientras mirábamos hacia los lados, no quería sorpresas, ya no teníamos fuerzas y necesitábamos dormir. Empecé a patear las puertas de los almacenes hasta conseguir una abierta, solo pasaron dos minutos cuando una de tantas cedió y entramos.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, no se escuchaba nada en el interior y para mí fue más que suficiente. Solté la mano de Freddie y comencé a buscar algo que nos sirviera de cama. Encontré algunas cajas y papeles, una Puckett sabe cómo sobrevivir en las calles. Desde que salimos de mi habitación no le había dirigido la palabra, la verdad era que estaba nerviosa por la noticia que iba a darle. Por eso es mi insistencia de permanecer a salvo y por mucho que me importe mi hermana, mi madre y Carly no me quedaré a esperar por ellas. Es algo pesado de mi parte, pero había algo de por medio que me hacía actuar de esa forma.

Me dejé caer suavemente sobre la pila de cajas y observé como mi novio tenía la mirada perdida. Cerré los ojos agotada y esperé que se acercara a mí, eso sucedió después de varios minutos. Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, siempre pensando en mi comodidad.

-Freddie… tengo algo que decirte –busqué su mirada con la mía y le sonreí. –No importa lo que pase, necesito que estemos bien… a salvo…

Él me observó con interés y centró toda su atención en mí.

-Sé que no debí ocultarte nada… pero cuando te lo iba a decir sucedió todo esto –murmuré con temblor en mi voz. –Estoy embarazada…

Todo sucedió tan rápido, él me tomó con fuerza mis hombros y buscó algo en mis ojos. Su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos brillosos.

-Un bebé… tuyo y mío… -afirmó con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo que él me dijera que no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Estás bien con eso? –Murmuré con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada pegada al suelo.

-Sam, mírame por favor –dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando me percaté de la intensidad de su mirada. -¿Cómo crees que no estoy bien con esto? Te amo, Sam… y un bebé… Dios, Sam…

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y no pude evitar suspirar. Definitivamente es el hombre que amo y no me cansaré de decirme lo afortunada que fui al conocerlo. De pronto sentí como su mano tocaba mi vientre de forma delicada. Mis ojos se abrieron al verlo descender, besar mi vientre y abrazarme. ¿Podía ser más hermoso este momento?

Estuvimos así por varios minutos cuando comenzó a besarme con delicadeza. Me encantaban sus besos, eran una adicción que no pretendía dejar. Su mano que estuvo en mi vientre se deslizó suavemente hasta mi cuello, solo eso me hizo estremecer. Su mirada era tan intensa que no podía dejar de temblar. Lentamente acortó la distancia entre nosotros y cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos.

-¿No se supone que debemos descansar? –susurré entre jadeos mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Yo no quiero descansar… yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado –dijo con voz ronca.

No sé como lo hace, pero me siento diferente cuando estoy a su lado. Tal vez es porque estoy enamorada… tal vez es por la situación… pero mantener mis pensamientos en claro cuando tiene sus manos sobre mí es difícil.

****Carly****

Estaba corriendo con Melanie por las calles de Seattle, estoy segura que Pam se sabe defender porque nos dejó solas. Dios yo estaba tan agotada que casi no podía correr. Me detuve frente a unos almacenes y le dije a Melanie que lo mejor sería separarnos. Cuando quedé completamente sola saqué mi celular. Lo mejor sería encontrarme con los chicos, no me gustaba que las cosas se salieran de control.

Escuché unas voces y me acerqué, eran ellos. Se habían escondido aquí.

-¿No se supone que debemos descansar? –le dijo Sam con esa mirada que siempre tiene cuando quiere estar con él. Asqueroso.

-Yo no quiero descansar… yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado –respondió Freddie, no pude ver su rostro porque estaba acostado encima de ella.

No puedo creer que a pesar de encontrarse en peligro ellos no paran de pensar en sexo, que relación más enferma y extraña. Observé a mi "mejor amiga" moverse como loca a causa de los besos y caricias que él le proporcionaba. No podía seguir viendo, me sentía sucia.

Comencé a caminar hacia la calle y un auto se detuvo al verme. Sabía quién era, lo conocí en unas de las fiestas de Gibby.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –Suspiré abatida y acepté. -¿A dónde vas preciosa?

-A buscar a tu primo… él está con una amiga –murmuré con la vista perdida en la carretera. –Cruza en la siguiente cuadra y luego avanzas hasta que yo te lo diga.

No mediamos palabras, al menos no para conversar. Nos detuvimos frente a un complejo de apartamentos a esperar que mis amigos bajaran. Cinco minutos después estaban cruzando la calle, pero ninguno se imagino que algo así pasaría. Solo pude ver como una mano se extendía con un arma. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos antes de escuchar el primer disparo.

Quedé aturdida momentáneamente y cubrí mis oídos al sentir la extraña presión en ellos. Me giré asustada fijando mi mirada en él. ¡Oh Dios! Estaba en el carro de un asesino. Intenté bajarme, pero el solo aseguró automáticamente su coche. Era levemente consciente de los gritos de Gibby y de todo lo demás, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

-Ella le hizo daño a mi Sam… -susurró con una sonrisa en los labios. –Gracias por ayudarme… Carly Shay.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, esto no podía ser real, esto no estaba pasando. Entonces, del asiento trasero del coche se escuchó un gemido. Me giré asustada para ver a Melanie y a la señora Benson amarradas. Mi respiración se acelero fijando mi mirada en él.

-Si ellas están conmigo, Freddie y Sam vendrán… así ella podrá ser capaz de presenciar como su noviecito muere y como tú suplicas por tu vida, maldita perra hipócrita… -sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza antes que todo a mí alrededor se oscureciera.

****Freddie****

Escucharla decir que estaba embarazada me descontroló por completo, estaba feliz porque ella tenía la prueba de nuestro amor y al mismo asustado por lo que pudiera pasar. Ahora tenía razones suficientes para protegerlas, con mi vida si era necesario. Sentí la necesidad de mirarla a los ojos y comprobar que estaba despierto y que esto no era un sueño.

Ella era tan hermosa, no me imaginaba una vida sin Sam Puckett; solo estar con ella era perfecto, pero tener un hijo con ella era alucinante. Acorté la distancia de nuestros rostros y la besé. Me encantan sus labios y el sabor acaramelado de su boca. Por varios minutos la bese como si no hubiera un mañana, pero necesitaba hacer algo más; necesitaba que ella supiera cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que estaba por esa noticia.

Rompí el beso y me deslice hasta su cuello. Solo su aroma era suficiente para desearla. Me vi tentado en probar su piel otra vez, nunca tendría suficiente de ella. La escuché jadear y gemir un par de veces antes de hablarme.

-¿No se supone que debemos descansar? –Tuve que sonreír ante sus palabras, pero no quería dormir, solo quería unirme a ella por siempre.

-Yo no quiero descansar… yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado –dije con voz ronca antes de sacar su camisa.

El saber que no llevaba nada debajo me hizo estremecer. Deslicé mis labios y mi lengua sobre su cuerpo provocando que su piel se erizara. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello con fuerza, estaba desesperada por calmar su dolor y yo estaba más que deseoso. Quería probar su piel, escuchar sus gemidos y provocar reacciones únicas en ella.

-Cuando se solucione todo esto… -susurré besando el nacimiento de sus pechos y luego deslizando mi lengua en su pezón obteniendo un grito enloquecedor de su parte. –Quiero que te cases conmigo… -regresé a lo que estaba haciendo mientras que tocaba su otro pezón con mi pulgar.

-Freddie… -jadeó antes de dejar escapar un gemido animal, me encantaba cuando lo hacía.

-Quiero que seas mía… -casi con desespero quité sus pantaloncillos y descubrí que tampoco tenía ropa interior. Me dejé inundar por su deseo y me dejé caer sobre ella. –Dime si te hago daño… por favor…

Lentamente introduje un dedo en su interior. Vi como sus ojos quedaron en blanco, esa era una buena señal cuando se trataba de ella. Comencé un ritmo lento mientras bajaba lentamente a su centro; me detuve para lamer su ombligo, me encantaba ver las reacciones que tenía cuando lo hacía. Mordisqueé su piel sin dejar de mirarla, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sabía que en cualquier momento los abriría para observar mis movimientos.

Cerré los ojos aspirando su dulce aroma y luego lo solté haciéndola estremecer. Como predije, sus ojos se abrieron justo en el momento que mi lengua entro en contacto con su sexo. Un gritó salió de sus labios y comenzó a gemir desesperada. Podía sentir las paredes de su interior cerrarse en torno a mis dedos. Quería y necesitaba que ella olvidara todo, en este momento no había miedos, solo el inmenso amor y deseo que sentíamos.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para cumplir con el movimiento que hacía mi lengua, estaba a punto de llegar y eso quería. Dejé entrar un segundo dedo antes de sentir su cuerpo tensarse, su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras su rostro se desfiguraba a causa del placer. Debo admitir que nunca había visto a Sam de esta forma y tampoco la había escuchado gritar mi nombre como ahora, pero era su momento y no me importaba.

Segundos más tarde su cuerpo temblaba y con sus manos evitaba que siguiera con mi trabajo. Limpié mis labios con mi mano, luego quité los botones de mi camisa dejándola caer en el suelo. Por un momento me fijé en sus ojos y no se apartaban de mi cuerpo, me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Sam se sentó sobre sus talones mientras intentaba quitarme los pantalones, nunca la había visto tan suelta. Bajó mis pantalones de golpe y tomó mi miembro entre sus manos. Me estremecí y dejé escapar un gemido desesperado, esta vez no se trataba de mí, no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

-No tienes que hacerlo… solo quiero complacerte –susurré con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces… -susurró antes de lamerlo de la forma más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

Mis rodillas fallaron y necesite agarrarme de algo porque sentía que me faltaba el aire. Si esto seguía así no iba a soportarlo. La tomé de los hombros y la separé de mi cuerpo. Ella hizo una mueca adorable y yo solo pude besarla. Ella me empujó entre las cajas e ignoré el dolor que sentí al caer.

-Sam… tranquila –susurré tratando de levantarme, pero ella tenía otros planes.

Cuando se dejó caer sobre mí dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa. Mis manos apresaban su cuerpo con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera.

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, Freddie… te deseo tanto –murmuró moviendo sus caderas de forma circular.

Mis ojos se perdieron en algún lugar dentro de mi cabeza, mi respiración se acelero y mis manos se apretaron más en torno a su piel. Abrí mis ojos solo para ver como nuestros cuerpos se unían mientras dejaba escapar un grito ahogado. Ella comenzó a moverse con furia tomando mi cabello con fuerza. Los gemidos descontrolados que salían de sus labios me hacían sentir electricidad pura. No iba a aguantar mucho… ni siquiera quería hacerlo… solo quería perderme en esos pozos azules que traían paz a mi alma.

Ella pegó su frente con la mía y sin cerrar los ojos aumentó la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. De pronto dejó escapar un alarido de placer y sentí como su interior se contraía. Eso fue suficiente para enviarme al paraíso; paraíso que tenía nombre y apellido.

-No te acostumbres, Fredifer… no cada vez que tengas la oportunidad… me harás tuya –ronroneó entre jadeos. –Te amo… necesito que entiendas eso –susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo y a ese bebé que viene en camino… -murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tengo tanto miedo que algo les pase… pero te prometo que los protegeré con mi vida…

-Shh, nada nos va a pasar –dijo con voz entrecortada. –Ahora descansemos un par de horas… no podré ser capaz de caminar si no duermo…

Tuve que sonreír ante sus palabras, la abracé y la atraje más a mi cuerpo. Ella lanzó un suspiro de felicidad y se quedó dormida. Yo, en cambio, velaría sus sueños por siempre.


End file.
